à peu près Cendrillon
by ylg
Summary: Où Chizuru drague une autre jeune fille rencontrée en soirée et où les choses tournent bizarrement. Un de ses camarades de classe pourra t il lui donner conseil à partir de là ? ...pas sûr.


**Titre : **À peu près Cendrillon  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Bleach  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Honshō Chizuru/une fille dans un bar  
><strong>Genre : <strong>partage en vrille  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG à PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **C#6, « conte de fées » pour 7 liens  
><strong>Note : <strong>le prénom de la copine rousse, je l'ai choisi parce qu'il sonnait bien, et tant pis pour son homonyme ! n'y voyez pas de télescopage.  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>3500

oOo

Un bar du quartier organisait une soirée spéciale filles : c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer !  
>Sous le prétexte d'aller préparer des révisions importantes chez une copine de classe, Chizuru se débrouilla pour se bidouiller un alibi et s'arranger pour y aller malgré l'heure tardive. Ah, mais ! pas question de laisser passer ça. D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ; la plupart des clientes seraient probablement hétéro et juste là pour s'amuser un peu ou juste se détendre, mais ça valait le coup. Et, statistiquement, il y aurait forcément dans le lot une qui voudrait bien d'elle !<br>Chizuru avait tout prévu : le baratin, donc, sa tenue, du maquillage bien planqué dans son sac, et l'étape obligatoire par des toilettes publiques où s'arranger un peu et donner l'illusion d'être deux années plus vieille. Plus ou moins. Histoire d'être prise au sérieux.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée : le paradis des jolies filles ! et pas de danseur masculin dans le bar, juste des filles, que des filles. Surtout des femmes adultes, bien sûr, mais trop vieilles non plus. Et… chance, une jeune fille sans doute pas plus âgée qu'elle, l'air un peu perdue, toute timide au sein d'un groupe de jeunes dames. Une petite sœur, sans nul doute.

Et… comble de chance, la demoiselle en question l'observait à la dérobée, ça, Chizuru aurait pu en jurer. Elle l'intéressait. Elle avait quelque chose d'avide dans le regard. Elle s'approcha donc, feignant de tomber là par hasard.

« Hey, toi. Tu viens ici souvent ? »  
>La demoiselle hésita un quart de seconde avant de répondre ;<br>« Pas vraiment, non. »

Oh, vue de près, elle était encore plus mignonne ! un visage un peu poupin, une petite coupe courte avec des barrettes, des boucles d'oreilles en fausses perles clipsées, la poitrine peut-être un peu menue mais visiblement ferme sous un tee-shirt girly-girly… Elle avait quelque chose de familier. Et de près, elle avait aussi l'air encore plus embarrassé. Une petite timide à mettre à l'aise !

« Et tu es là parce que .. ?  
>- Avec elles. »<p>

La demoiselle désigna d'un geste un groupe voisin qui jacassait sans trop leur prêter attention. Chizuru avait vu juste :  
>Des amies.<p>

Et la demoiselle, pour une raison connue d'elle, tint à se justifier ;

« Je ne tenais pas trop à venir au début mais elles ont beaucoup insisté.  
>- Tu ne regrettes pas, au moins ?<br>- Oh, non. Elles avaient raison : c'est… rigolo. »

Chizuru hocha la tête. Oh, que oui. Mais les choses pouvaient devenir encore plus intéressantes, encore plus… amusantes. À commencer par le commencement :

« Tu bois quelque chose ? »  
>La demoiselle désigna un verre entamé devant elle ;<br>« Peut-être plus tard. »

Chizuru faillit lui proposer de l'aider à finir celui-ci, oh, le partager, poser ses lèvres sur la trace des siennes ou plonger deux pailles en même temps dans le même liquide, et puis ensuite lui en offrir un autre, mais se retint de justesse. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il fallait y aller plus doucement. Plus tard, donc. Pour l'instant, la demoiselle se tenait bien trop sur ses gardes pour ça.

Au fur et à mesure de leur petite conversation à bâtons rompus cependant, elle se détendit. Pari gagné !

« Au fait, moi c'est Chizuru. Comme le millier de grues des vœux. Toi ?  
>- Ko, euh, Shimako. »<p>

Elle évita la question de l'âge, et de l'occupation exacte – lycéenne, étudiante, déjà à vivre d'un petit boulot, parce que dans son expérience, ça embarrasse la questionnée plus encore que ça n'intéresse la questionneuse alors à quoi bon ? – pour passer directement à ce qui l'intéressait. Goûts et couleurs et passions et projets et tout…

En ressortit une impression accrue de quelque chose de louche dessous. Quelque chose dans la manière dont les filles à côté les regardaient parfois avec l'air de trouver la situation amusante, quelque chose dans les mimiques tour à tour inquiètes et amusées de _Shimako_, et… une impression indéfinissable.

« Tu me donnes une impression tellement familière… nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrées ?  
>- Je… ne crois pas, non. Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. Ç'aurait été difficile à oublier.<br>- Je n'en doute pas. Alors… dans une vie antérieure ? pourrions-nous être des âmes sœurs ? »

Shimako éclata de rire.  
>« Comme tu y vas !<br>- Oh, sait-on jamais… »

Mais Chizuru préféra laisser tomber le sujet, pour passer à des choses plus concrètes.

« Parlant d'âmes sœurs. Une jolie fille comme toi… tu as un petit ami ?  
>- Oh non !<br>- Et une petite amie ? »

Ah, ça n'était pas un oui, mais elle était certaine qu'elle le pensait intérieurement sans oser l'avouer. Qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse d'une autre fille. Peut-être une plus âgée. Une amie de sa grande sœur, probablement ?  
>Mais l'essentiel était là. La chance était avec elle ce soir. Et comme on dit, <em>Luck Be A Lady Tonight<em>…

Mais il ne fallait pas donner l'impression d'être trop pressante. Il était temps de lâcher des indices plus soutenus, de commencer les avances, mais délicatement quand même !  
>C'est pour cela qu'étaient réunies la plupart des demoiselles présentes ce soir : une soirée de détente festive tout en échappant à la drague habituelle qui est monnaie courante dans les bars. Chizuru n'insista donc pas. Double question de prudence : il ne fallait ni effaroucher la demoiselle ni prendre le risque d'alerter ses amies, des fois que… he bien, la jeune dame là qui jetait si souvent des coups d'œil à la dérobée à Shimako soit sa sœur aînée ou pire, sa petite amie en titre et s'offusque de la familiarité de Chizuru !<p>

La protectrice, justement, se leva et lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes, viens-tu aussi ? »  
>Derrière elle, une autre de leur bande lui emboîtait visiblement le pas.<br>Chizuru aussitôt bondit sur l'occasion et s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement ;  
><em>Oh, moi aussi ; je vous accompagne.<em>  
>Sauf que, non, Shimako se défila.<p>

« Euh, non.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Pas maintenant en tout cas. »

Avec un clin d'œil et un sourire entendus, celle qui partait s'adressa directement à Chizuru :  
>« Dans ce cas, miss ; vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre : tenez-lui donc compagnie pendant ce temps, voulez-vous ?<br>- Oh, mais avec grand plaisir. »

Alors que tout semblait jouer en la faveur de Chizuru, Shimako tout à coup semblait encore plus ennuyée qu'au tout début de leur rencontrer. Regrettait-elle ?  
>Pour se donner une contenance et cacher sa frustration, elle descendit ce qui lui restait de boisson.<p>

« J'aurais dû les accompagner, finalement…  
>- Il sera toujours temps d'y aller quand elles reviendront. C'est urgent ?<br>- Euh, non.  
>- Oh, mais tu as fini ton verre. Je t'en offre un autre ? »<p>

Ravie de voir deux opportunités s'offrir en même temps, Chizuru ne prit pas le temps de correctement s'interroger sur la source de l'embarras de Shimako.  
>Déjà, elle concoctait son plan parfait : le verre à partager n'était qu'une manœuvre de séduction classique, mais la promesse de passer bientôt dans la salle des filles allait lui ouvrir de grandes occasions !<br>Un peu de flirt, des compliments quand elles retoucheraient leurs maquillages, sur son visage, et son corps aussi. Prétendre avoir oublié son mouchoir pour se le faire prêter, ou si au contraire la demoiselle n'avait pas sur elle être celle qui offrirait le sien : prétexte parfait à la revoir plus tard pour le récupérer après l'avoir lavé. Si elle arrivait à être audacieuse, lui dérober discrètement une boucle d'oreille en lui volant un baiser – oh, pas malicieusement : toujours dans l'optique de la revoir en prétendant l'avoir trouvée, tombée par accident dans son tee-shirt ! Et si elle était _très_ audacieuse, tenter un peu de pelotage.  
>Elle s'y voyait déjà !<p>

C'est là que tout à coup la chance lui sourit : un téléphone sonna, interrompant les rêveries de Chizuru, distrayant Shimako de ses hésitations, et fournissant le prétexte rêvé pour obtenir ce qui manquerait à la suite du plan parfait.

« Oh, flûte. »  
>Shimako se précipita pour couper la sonnerie ; une sonnerie dynamique, façon musique de jeu vidéo, un peu style garçon manqué entre ses mains.<br>Cette occasion ci, Chizuru ne la laissa pas passer !

« Ah, mais ça tombe bien en fait. »  
>En un clin d'œil, elle avait sorti son propre mobile, déjà prête à noter.<br>« As-tu un numéro de cellulaire ? »

Elle ne pourrait pas se défiler ! ça serait bien trop impoli. Ni lui donner un faux. Le pire, ça serait la bloquer des contacts… mais pas avant le lendemain. Elle lui offrit juste une illusion de liberté :  
>« Allez, je te donne le mien. Tu notes ? »<p>

Ainsi elle aurait l'impression que la balle serait dans son camp, que rappeler ou non dépendrait d'elle seule et qu'elle ne serait pas harcelée par la jolie et décidée fille rencontrée dans ce bar cette soirée-là.

Piégée, elle entra donc sous sa dictée le numéro sans montrer de rechignement.

« Peux-tu juste le faire sonner pour vérifier .. ? »

Et toc : ça dévoilerait quand même son numéro, mais Chizuru ne l'enregistrerait pas elle-même immédiatement, choisissant de ne pas montrer d'avidité. Elle s'exécuta. Et…

Sur l'écran, l'identifiant qui s'affichait… quelle erreur avait-elle donc commise ?

Au lieu de _numéro inconnu_ par lequel elle aurait remplacé _jolie fille du bar _ plus tard en privé ou de _numéro masqué_, apparut un nom semi familier.

_Mais… qu'est-ce… que… quoi ?_

Pour Chizuru, la confusion était totale ; pour « Shimako », c'était encore pire. Réalisant ce qui se passait, elle se décomposa.

« Oh, merde. »

Le conte de fées partait en morceaux. Quel cauchemar !

Était-il encore temps de trouver une explication pour sauver la situation du désastre ? un mensonge à rajouter ?  
><em>C'est le téléphone de mon copain, de mon cousin, de mon frère jumeau…<em>

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de mourir de honte sur place ?  
>- Ne te plains pas. Tu crois que c'est mieux pour moi ? »<p>

Seul l'orgueil de Chizuru l'empêcha de lancer un scandale là en public. Il y avait des filles juste à côté d'elle qui connaissent la personne en face et qui en riraient et il n'était pas question de se donner en spectacle pour le reste de l'assistance non plus.  
>Déjà, pariait-elle en se souvenant des sous-entendus amusés de la grande sœur juste avant, qu'elles allaient très probablement se moquer d'elle en privé !<br>Hurler  
><em>Il y a un mec qui se fait passer pour une fille ici !<em>  
>n'avancerait à rien. Le ridicule retomberait sur elle qui s'était laissée berner. Son radar à jolies filles prouvé défaillant…<p>

Furieuse d'avoir découvert bien trop tard le pot aux roses, l'absence de roses plutôt, et d'entendre le pot se fracasser si fort, Chizuru ne s'en sentait qu'encore plus trahie, mais c'est à mi-voix, sifflante de colère, qu'elle le fit savoir.

« Tu n'as trompée !  
>- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, » se défendit, coupable, Ko-jima.<p>

« Mes sentiments purs de jeune fille…  
>- À d'autres, s'il te plaît. »<br>S'il persistait le moindre doute, il était balayé. Qui d'autre pourrait lui servir une réflexion pareille ?

« Ne te moque pas, en plus !  
>- Mais c'est là tout le problème : je ne voulais pas te séduire, moi.<br>- Tu aurais pu me détromper bien plus tôt.  
>- J'ai essayé, tiens. Mais c'est toi qui t'es attachée et n'a pas voulu décoller…<br>- Ben tiens, ça va être ma faute ensuite ! »

Voilà-t'y pas qu'il essayait de faire changer la culpabilité de camp. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !  
>Et pourquoi restait-il si calme, d'abord ?<br>…Ah oui, pour ne pas causer de scandale public, lui non plus, devant ses amies plus âgées, ses complices. Pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait été démasqué par hasard. Il fallait qu'elles/ils continuent à donner le change, l'illusion de deux lycéennes qui s'entendaient bien et étaient en passe de devenir plus-que-meilleures-amies ce soir. Mais quelle farce !

Pour parfaire le tout, Mizuiro proposa,  
>« Alors ce verre, c'est moi te l'offre, finalement ?<br>- Manquerait que ça, tiens.  
>- Pourquoi non ? Je n'essaie pas de me faire pardonner, hein, mais il n'y a pas de raison de rendre les choses encore plus désagréables.<br>- J'en vois au moins trois et demie, des raisons, maugréa Chizuru.  
>- Bon, peut-être, concéda-t-il, mais moi j'en vois autant de faire avec.<br>- Y compris la demie ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec ce sourire d'excuse, qu'elle avait déjà vu plus tôt dans la soirée et qu'elle avait trouvé adorable, et plusieurs fois avant ça au lycée et qu'elle se maudit de n'avoir pas reconnu.  
>Les décorations girly-girly, le rembourrage dans le soutien-gorge, la timidité affectée par peur d'être découvert et son propre désir de voir là une jeune fille facilement séduisible, à quel point s'était-elle laissée aveugler ? Maintenant qu'elle regardait de plus près, la pomme d'Adam discrète d'adolescent qui commence sa mue était visible, et l'impression de familiarité à l'entendre parler, sa voix à peine déguisée, ses intonations qui lui échappaient…<p>

« Bon, soupira-t-il ; oublions les demies raisons et le coupage de cheveux en quatre. Mon numéro… comment se fait-il que tu l'aies, déjà ? »

Chizuru creusa sa mémoire. Elle avait juste l'identifiant pré-enregistré  
><em>École - Kojima Mizuiro<em>,  
>avait reconnu le nom, bien évidemment, avait vu avec horreur se former l'image mentale de son camarade de classe masculin qui se superposait parfaitement au visage de la belle demoiselle et… ne s'était pas posé d'autre question.<p>

« Tu l'avais donné à tout le monde au début de l'année, non ?  
>- Ah, oui, maintenant que tu le dis… »<br>Mizuiro et son obsession des contacts à engranger…  
>« Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai accepté, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à faire du numéro personnel d'un mec…<br>- Et moi d'une fille –  
>- Comme moi ?<br>- De mon âge.  
>- Ah tiens.<br>- Ben oui. Au tout début de l'année tu n'avais pas encore commencé à harceler les autres filles.  
>- C'est censé me consoler ou m'enfoncer ?<br>- Rien du tout. Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, je préfère les femmes plus âgées.  
>- Alors, la grande brune qui est partie aux toilettes – et qui s'éternise – c'est bien ta copine ?<br>- Ouip.  
>- Trop vieille pour moi mais je reconnais que tu as bon goût… »<p>

De nouveau, le téléphone de Mizuiro sonna.

« Quand on parle du loup ! Elle m'envoie un texto. On dirait que ça l'amuse, que je me fasse draguer par une fille. À tous les coups elle va rester enfermée dans ces toilettes à texter le reste de ses copines pour savoir ce qui se passe sans venir vérifier elle-même.  
>- Je ne comprends pas.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Pourquoi tu te prêtes à un jeu pareil.<br>- Ben, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas très d'accord au départ mais elles ont insisté et je trouvais ça marrant de tenter l'expérience, alors…  
>- C'est ta copine qui a décidé de te déguiser en fille pour te faire rentrer en cachette ici et tu étais d'accord ? Whaaa, le matériel à chantage.<br>- Quoi, le fait que Chizuru Lesbienne-et-Fière-de-l'Être a dragué un mec, contre l'Innocent Mizuiro sort avec une dame adulte qui s'amuse à l'habiller en fille ? Loseuse contre pervers ?  
>- Personne ne me croirait ?<br>- Personne ne s'y intéresserait. Hum, sauf peut-être Keigo.  
>- Gardons le silence, d'accord ?<br>- Hm-hm. Sinon en vrai, l'idée était de Momoko, la rousse avec des couettes qui l'a accompagnée. Elle avait envie de venir voir ce qui se faisait là ce soir, toutes les filles de la bande étaient d'accord, et elles se sentaient coupable à l'idée de priver ma copine d'une soirée qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble et de fil en aiguille… »

Le radar interne de Chizuru bipa violemment à ces mots, l'empêchant de se demander comment se faisait-il que Mizuiro lui fasse de telles confidences : elle n'avait retenu que les détails attenant aux filles.

« Eeet… cette Momo-chan aime les soirées spéciales pour filles seules, s'amuse à travestir les garçons, arrive à convaincre tout son cercle d'amies pour ça, et disparaît de longues, looongues minutes avec ta copine dans les toilettes des filles ?  
>- Je ne suis pas du tout inquiet.<br>- Et excité ?  
>- Pas vraiment non plus. Je ne crois pas à ce que tu imagines.<br>- Je te proposerais bien de parier.  
>- Vu comme tu t'es plantée ce soir…<br>- Oh, ça va, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.  
>- Mais reconnaissons à Momo qu'elle avait raison sur un point dans ce cas : je fais une fille présentable.<br>- Un peu trop, même. »

Mizuiro le reconnut :  
>« Tu vois, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux doit se sentir le plus humilié dans cette affaire.<br>- Ça n'est plus si amusant, finalement ?  
>- C'est amusant de devenir une autre personne pour un soir, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin.<br>- Ça n'ira nulle part, non mais ho. Ne te flatte pas trop non plus. Tu ne m'intéresses pas.  
>- Ou plus. Mais au risque de manquer de tact, je ne parlais pas de toi. Je pensais à moi.<br>- Ah ouais ?  
>- Ben, je veux bien jouer les travelos juste un peu de temps en temps pour le fun mais ça ne sera jamais sérieux de ma part et ça passera sans doute vite de toute façon. Je ne me sens pas du tout dans la peau d'une femme.<br>- Et pour te rejoindre dans le manque de tact je n'ai aucune envie de te convaincre.  
>- Nan, bien sûr. Dans l'immédiat même si je pouvais faire une fille convenable tu ne passerais jamais pour une adulte.<br>- Et le temps que je vieillisse toi tu ne ressembleras plus à rien.  
>- Et on va dire que c'est très bien comme ça ?<br>- Ouep.  
>- Tant pis pour le baiser d'une princesse qui transforme le prince pas charmant en adorable grenouille.<br>- Avec Momo comme marraine fée ? »

La conversation complètement déraillée, Chizuru et Mizuiro prirent le temps de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Quand même…  
>- Hm ?<br>- Ça pourrait être une chance d'explorer un autre monde pour tous les deux.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- On pourrait une fois de temps en temps continuer ainsi, comme des amies associées et chasser ensemble les jeunes dames.  
>- Euh…<br>- Je ferais semblant d'être hétéro et tu ferais semblant d'être une fille et on verrait comme ça affecte les filles qu'on arrivera à draguer. Notre histoire on l'écrira nous-mêmes ! »

Ça ressemblait aux plans foireux qu'aurait pu concocter Keigo, mais Mizuiro se garda bien de le faire remarquer. N'importe quel autre jour il ne se serait pas gêné pour en souligner l'absurdité, mais justement, ils n'étaient pas n'importe quel autre jour. Les circonstances étant déjà tellement absurdes…

« …C'est complètement tordu mais ça a l'air fun.  
>- Ah-ha !<br>- Le seul problème c'est que j'ai déjà une copine.  
>- Qui t'a laissé tomber il y a genre déjà plombes et qui te pousse dans les bras d'une autre fille.<br>- Ça reste à prouver.  
>- On essaie ?<br>- Chiche. Je lui envoie un texto pour dire qu'il est tard et que le jeune lycéen que je suis a besoin de sommeil. Voyons si ça la fait revenir pour me raccompagner, ou si elle me souhaite juste bon retour et bonne nuit.  
>- Oh l'autre comment il traite sa copine…<br>- C'est toi qui as commencé.  
>- Pas sérieusement.<br>- Allez. Ce soir, je parie qu'elle me colle encore aux basques, mais si jamais ça casse un de ces jours, je te ferai signe pour qu'on essaie ton plan !  
>- Sérieux ?<br>- Sérieux, cette fois.  
>- Et d'ici là on continue à faire semblant de ne pas se connaître au lycée.<br>- Remarque, peut-être que d'ici demain on se sera forcé à oublier cette soirée de dingues et qu'on ne fera même plus semblant ..?  
>- On verra bien ! »<p>

Chizuru rassembla donc son honneur, son orgueil, ce qu'elle avait d'affaires étalées, et reprit les devants. Elle plaqua un baiser délibérément plein de rouge à lèvres sur la joue de Mizuiro et lança,  
>« He ben c'est pas tout ça mais moi je suis une jeune lycéenne qui a besoin de sommeil, je me rentre. Tu salueras tes copines absentes pour moi et puisque tu as mon numéro… enfin bref. Bonsoir la compagnie ! »<p> 


End file.
